


Spice Supreme, or A Banquet Afterparty of 3

by Tododorky



Series: the smut files [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3 way!, Cock Warming, Creampie, Double Penetration, Love Bites, Massive sausage fest, Multi, Overstimulation, Yuuri gets sassy, double stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: Big sandwiches get really sloppy, you know? Especially the ones with piles of meat, it all keeps slipping out the sides, tangy and salty fluids drip and spread everywhere...so messy.ORAfter copious discussions and consent, the boys sneak into the closest hotel room for some fun.





	Spice Supreme, or A Banquet Afterparty of 3

“Ready, Yuuri?”

  
He nodded at Viktor quickly when he realized how dry his throat was. Of course he was still a tad bit nervous, Yuuri hadn’t ever done anything like this!

  
Yuuri stayed focused on Viktor for now, Viktor who held his hands so tightly and held his gaze to look for any signs of discomfort or unease.

  
The press of hands at Yuuri’s hips - hands not belonging to Viktor - made Yuuri jump at the touch. “Tell me how you like it, lovely Yuuri.” Chris’ hot lips tickled against Yuuri’s ear as he rolled his lubed cock up the swell of Yuuri’s ass.

  
It was overwhelmingly large. Viktor wasn’t lying.

  
“Doesn’t matter to me, just make sure you leave me feeling content.” He looked over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes, full aware Viktor was still watching him. “Think you’ve got what it takes to fuck me until I’m satisfied?”

  
Chris all but hollered at the challenge. “The mouth on this boy! I can punish him for you if you want, Victor.”

  
Viktor was sitting back on the bed, watching the two converse as his hand stroked his cock idly. His face looked impassive at Chris’ and Yuuri’s interaction. “Just a little bit, Chris. We’ve barely started after all.”

  
“What?! Vitya, don’t - Aah!!” Yuuri felt his entrance stretch much too fast, and instead of being allowed to bend over onto the bed, Chris wrapped an arm around Yuuri to keep him taking more and more of his cock. “Vitya, he’s so big, you were right..!” the younger skater bit at a knuckle to keep his voice down, shuddering at the way Chris’ hands ran down his body and cock throbbed deep inside him.

  
“Sorry, dearest, I can’t have you talking down to anyone tonight. Just leave it to us to take care of you, alright?” Viktor cooed sweetly to Yuuri, kissing him slowly to get him to relax around Chris’ cock.

  
“Yes, Vitya,” The younger skater gasped into the kiss, absentmindedly rolling his hips back against Chris. Chris’ hands grew slightly tighter at Yuuri’s hips as he allowed himself to press even more into Yuuri, a grunt slipping out at the way Yuuri’s ass pressed against him.

  
“Having fun just watching me have him all to myself, Viktor?” Chris allowed his hands to slide up to the younger skater’s chest, rubbing and teasing Yuuri’s soft nipples until he began to squirm.

  
“Can you blame me? It is kinda fun to watch Yuuri get so unravelled like this.” Viktor smirked, never looking away from Yuuri once as he popped the cap of lube open and squeezed a small pool of it into his hand, taking Yuuri’s cock and stroking it from base to the tip. Yuuri let out a low groan at the ministrations, both from Viktor and Chris’ small, deep thrusts into him. The younger skater’s eyes fell shut, panting lowly and turning his head to meet Chris just over his shoulder to give him chaste kisses and whimpers between their lips. His head was getting foggy, and the pleased hum from Viktor sounded so incredibly distant. “He looks like he’s taking you well, how about sitting him down on your cock?”  
  
Yuuri gasped and stared down at Viktor in horror. “I-I don’t know, can’t we just keep going upright?”  
  
“I can fill you a lot better when your weight’s down on me, sweet Yuuri.” Chris purred over the younger skater’s shoulder, kissing the smooth skin there.

  
“Just..go slow, please.” Yuuri breathed, gripping at the forearm over his chest that held him against Chris’ body. Yuuri hissed once he felt Chris begin the transition from being upright on his knees to sitting down on the bed. His hips were still up against Yuuri’s, and once he guided Yuuri to bend slightly to sit down on on his lap, the younger skater jerked and let out a groan. The shift in position was profoundly tight and had Yuuri hunched over in a heated daze, panting and giving himself time to relax into taking Chris’ length. He could feel Chris cooing him to take it easy and rub at his sides in a soothing manner.

  
“Pull me down all the way, I’m ready.” Yuuri huffed out, looking back at Chris. Holding him by his hips, Chris finally let them both sit against the bed, Yuuri’s body arched and he let out a string of curses under his breath. “I think I’m losing my mind, Chris please, please fuck me senseless, I need it,” Yuuri whined in desperate murmurs against his lips, shakily rolling his hips to keep the friction there and body jerking once Chris’ cock grazed his prostate.

  
“In good time, my sweet. Our Vitya looks like he’s ready to join in finally.” Just when Yuuri turned his head to look at his fiance, he was met with a firm kiss that Yuuri instantly melted into.

  
Viktor tilted his head and teased his tongue between Yuuri’s lips until he parted them more, grazing his hot tongue over his fiance’s and sucked it slowly. Yuuri’s moans became whimpers once Chris reached around and squeezed Yuuri’s cock at the base, meeting Viktor’s moans around his tongue with Yuuri’s huffs of hot breath.  
“You’re taking Chris in you so well, my love. Would you like me now?” Viktor smiled dreamily at Yuuri, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s as he stroked the inside of his thigh to trace a deep stretch mark.  
Yuuri nodded quickly and guided Viktor on his hands and knees before he’s even allowed a moment to move for himself

  
“Chris, let’s back up for a sec,” Yuuri’s voice carried an almost sinister with intent tone, squeezing at Viktor’s hips and spreading his ass cheeks to expose his lubed entrance. By now, majority of the work Viktor had done to work himself open was diminished, but wouldn’t deter Yuuri in the slightest.

  
“Yuuri, you’re no better than a dog in heat! I can feel you panting against me,” He giggled, the breath in his chest stuttering upon feeling the force of his fiance and friend thrust into him entirely, Chris’ thrusts pulling and pushing Yuuri to thrust in and out of Viktor at a merciless pace. Viktor shouted upon the impact and body writhed against the bed, constricted against Yuuri and Chris’ hold on him.

  
“If I’m a dog in heat, you better prepare yourself for bearing a mark or two.” Yuuri smirked maliciously against the space between Viktor’s shoulder blades, placing searing open mouthed kisses up Viktor’s spine.

  
“Evil, y-you’re both - ooh fuck - _terrible!”_ Viktor struggled against the bed, muffling his shouting into the bed sheets as he frantically grabbed at them. “Sl-slow down, you animals, I’ll cum too soon!”

  
“Can’t afford to stop now, Vitya, your Yuuri’s moving his hips too well for me. Would this little puppy want to be filled with my cum?” Chris groaned against Yuuri and nibbled at his earlobe and squeezed at Yuuri’s ass, getting a pleasant moan and more insistent presses of Yuuri’s ass against him in response.

  
“Hurry and fill me up Chris, I want all your cum in me,” The younger man begged and turned his head to kiss Chris feverishly, fingertips sinking into Viktor’s hips to keep them upright as Viktor writhed against the bed. Chris began pistoning his hips deep into Yuuri, so much so it forced Yuuri’s thrusts into Viktor at a merciless pace.

  
Viktor’s cries grew louder and louder as grew close to his climax, Yuuri wanting to help him finish. He bent down over his fiance, spreading his knees apart more and slipping his arms around Viktor’s torso to hold him by his shoulders, keeping the two chest-to-back. “Relax for me, Vitya. I’ll take care of you now.” Yuuri cooed with a small kiss on Viktor’s shoulder.

  
“My love, please ruin me,” Viktor gasped out with a shaky smile and lined himself up with Yuuri’s cock pulled out just over his entrance.

  
“If that’s what you want, my sweet,” Yuuri cooed, spreading Viktor open once more and taking his time to press back into Viktor’s entrance. His thrusts were already picking up before Chris forced the two men down below him, Yuuri’s cock being forced into him with his whole weight and pressed down against the older man’s prostate harshly. Viktor was screaming into the bed because Yuuri wasn’t stopped by the sudden change in position at all, and instead held himself up just over Viktor, gripping Viktor by the underside of his upper thigh to hold him open and fuck into him insistently, despite Viktor’s thrashing.

  
“Yuuri, put your other hand on his shoulder,” Chris moaned against Yuuri’s neck, hips snapping against the younger skater. Yuuri complied without thinking, only to feel himself being lifted by his thighs, knees just hovering over the bed, and pushing Viktor down onto the bed by his shoulder, still keeping him spread open.

 

Chris’ thrusts became more erratic and demanding, Yuuri’s nails sank into Viktor’s shoulder and thigh as he sensed his climax brewing inside him. “Chris hurry up and cum, quick- I’m so close..”

 

 _“Yes,_ my cute little puppy, I’ll give you all of my seed just like you want,” Chris huffed right behind Yuuri’s ear, and with his dizzyingly calloused grip on Yuuri’s thighs tightening and more frantic thrusting suddenly halted with a stuttered jolt, finally Chris hit his euphoric climax. He bent Yuuri down closer to the bed as he came, leaving no space between them and pressing impossibly deep inside Yuuri to fill the younger skater with his hot release. Yuuri whined and shook, the sensation going straight to his own head with how Chris was holding Yuuri still despite his struggling.

 

The grip on Yuuri’s hips were almost white when Chris was finished, he murmured soft pleas for forgiveness against the back of Yuuri’s shoulder if he was too rough. _“I didn’t want to waste a drop..you don’t mind, do you mon cher?”_ Chris gasped, trying to catch his breath as he rubbed Yuuri’s hips to soothe the marks he’d left there.

 

Yuuri huffed out a laugh, sounding just as exhausted. “I could’ve handled just a little more manhandling, you’re too sweet, Chris. Now,” a grunt slipped out between Yuuri’s lips once he reached an arm behind himself and slowly began to push him back. “I don’t think Viktor’s going to last very long waiting like this. Could I have a few minutes to help him finish?”

 

Chris stifled his own grunt, unable to look away from Yuuri’s ass working it’s way off of his spent cock. He let his hands to graze up Yuuri’s thighs and work his thumbs into the dimples just above Yuuri’s ass. “Am I allowed to watch?”

 

“Of course, love.” The younger skater sighed once he felt Chris pull out of him, turning forward to the smoldering with heat mess just in front of Yuuri on the bed. Viktor was still laying down on his stomach, his head turned so one of his vivid blue eyes seemed even brighter with the contrasting silver strands of hair around it that splayed out of place. He said nothing, he knew he didn’t need to. Yuuri met the cold stare down of desire with a controlled, promising stare of his own deep brown eyes. “I’m here now Vitya, I’ll help you.” Yuuri whispered down onto Viktor as he spread his asscheeks and quickly lubed his entrance with saliva. That extra edge of pain wouldn’t be something to give Viktor right now, not when he needs to finish. Fortunately, his entrance hadn’t needed to be worked open a third time.

 

The press was slow, not to tease Viktor, but Yuuri needed to work him into the desired pace. He felt Viktor stirr under him and snipped his impatience in the bud with a rough thrust into the mattress and Viktor sobbed out at the pressure. “Shh, it’s going to be okay, my love, I’m going to take care of you.” Yuuri mumbled against Viktor’s cheek as he pressed fingers against the older man’s lips. Viktor took them into his mouth, moaning around them and teasing the fingers with his tongue. “That’s a good boy, thank you, Vitya.” He kissed Viktor’s cheek and willed his thrust pace faster, harder, and Yuuri’s fingers eventually slipped out of Viktor’s mouth. He was inconsolable, whimpering to finish and Yuuri was eager to get off himself, slamming into Viktor harshly as his grunts of unbridled heat bubbled up louder to match Viktor’s shouts.

 

Chris felt his cock growing half hard, unable to watch the other two. By now, his release was well leaking out of Yuuri’s entrance and down his thighs, the slow streams growing jagged and random with each hard thrust.

 

With one final thrust, Yuuri came with a shout in Viktor and the older skater cried into the sheets, grabbing them until his knuckles grew white. Yuuri pumped his cock deep into Viktor as he released his hot cum, something almost like a growl bubbled out from his throat and against Viktor’s sweat soaked nape. The pair became a pent up, heated pile on the bed.

 

Yuuri found that his own head wouldn’t stop spinning, no matter how many times he tried, catching his breath was all but possible.

 

When Yuuri came to, he was on his back.

  
“I don’t believe it.” Yuuri could hear Chris swear, his voice carrying as he walked around the bed. “He’s still hard, Viktor!”  
  
“I figured this would happen: we’re gonna have to put him through the works.”

  
Yuuri felt the two men pull him down toward the edge of the bed by his calves. If he wasn’t relishing from the high, there would’ve been a sense of dread filling him instantly as the two men stared down at him mischievously.

 

“W-what are the works, exactly?”

 

“Don’t you worry your lovely head about it. It’s our turn to help you now, sweet Yuuri.” Chris purred with a smirk on his lips. He looked completely refreshed by now, stroking his length to complete hardness as Viktor crawled onto the bed and held Yuuri close from behind.

 

Chris popped open the bottle of lube and applied an overly generous amount onto his fingers and brings it down to Yuuri’s entrance.

 

Yuuri’s eyes opened instantly at the contact.

 

 _“C-cold!_ ” Yuuri gasped and bucked his hips in a knee jerk reaction. Chris felt he was trying to move away and instantly thrusted his fingers in knuckle deep, making the younger skater arch his back with a shout. Yuuri could feel the chilling lube deep inside him as Chris curled his fingers against Yuuri’s walls.

 

“Well we had to cool you down somehow.” Viktor snickered with a few gentle thrusts of his fingers.

 

“Shut up, you’re both evil now,” Yuuri whined in a daze, unable to stop or _want_ to stop the men holding his legs open and pleasuring him so. Soon Viktor had joined in on fingering Yuuri’s entrance with a new application of the cold lube and the two took their time to slowly pump in and out of Yuuri, coaxing him back to a relaxed puddle against the bed.

  
“S-sounds..it’s so loud, knock it off..” Yuuri moaned, weakened by the fingers curling and spreading the lube with Chris’ semen, letting a trail slowly drip from Yuuri’s entrance, then pushing it back upward and back inside of him.

 

“Uh-oh, someone’s a little needy.” Chris reached down and squeezed the hand Yuuri was using to stroke his length tight enough until the younger skater writhed. “Did you think we wouldn’t see you touching yourself just now? You’re so exposed, there’s no point in even denying it.”

 

“There’s no point in shaming him, he’s too far gone. Isn’t that right, Yuuri? You’re being so naughty you can’t bring yourself to care?” Viktor whispered softly into Yuuri’s ear, his hands keeping his fiance from squirming too much. He loved it when Yuuri got this way, embarrassed and oversensitive but far too turned on to deny any sort of degrading. If anything, it fueled Yuuri more when he knew he was being lewd. “You can go first, Chris.”

 

 _‘First at what?’_ Was all Yuuri thought before he felt Chris slide into him, making Yuuri take all of him to the hilt.

 

“Oh, did that feel good, Yuuri? You made a cute face just now.” Chris held the younger skater by the underside of his knee still, keeping Yuuri’s leg upright and pointed to the ceiling as he slowly rolled his hips into the other’s entrance.

 

Yuuri held Chris as he slowly fucked into him and Viktor reached around Yuuri to continue stroking his cock, panting from the dual pleasure that made his head swim. “It's good, don’t stop,” he managed to croak out before turning his head to meet Viktor’s and kiss him eagerly, feeling his fiance’s erection stiff against the cleft of Yuuri’s ass.

 

He could feel Viktor reach down and swipe his own fingers at excess lube along Yuuri’s ass and pump his own cock. “Chris, could you pull out- not all the way though.”

 

This troubled Yuuri slightly. Viktor’s voice was leveled and calm, giving no hint as to what he could be planning to do next.

 

Then he felt the two men line up directly over Yuuri’s entrance.

 

“Yuu-ri,” He heard Viktor call just behind his ear in a gentle tone, “Try and relax, dear. It’s going to be okay.” His hand trailed down to Yuuri’s ass, spreading and kneading his ass cheeks.

 

Viktor and Chris moved in unison, thrusting into the younger skater as much as they could together and only getting about halfway in. The press was profoundly tight and had Yuuri gasping and grabbing at the sheets to keep himself from moving about too much. _“How are you feeling?”_ Viktor grunted against his fiance’s ear, running a free hand up his soft, sweat soaked chest.

 

“M-more, give me more, please..” Yuuri pressed back insistently against against Viktor and moved his hands to wrap around himself better before Yuuri reached behind himself and spread his cheeks for the other men. “I’m fine, I can take it just please no more stopping or I’ll scream..”

 

“You heard him Chris, we have to give our needy Yuuri what he wants,” Viktor held onto his fiance by his leg still in the air, setting a slow pace for Chris to follow in. As much as Viktor wanted to ravish Yuuri, he still needed to be worked open just a little bit more, still needed to relax as he took in the two cocks filling him just the way he wanted.

 

Chris could see and feel Yuuri relax as he and Viktor had slowly fucked into him, not stopping to reapply lube where it was needed and instead spreading about a bit of saliva and fingering it into Yuuri. His eyelids were drooping and breath was steadying comfortably. Far too comfortably for Chris’ tastes.

 

Yuuri shouted and jolted tense against Viktor as Chris had slipped in two more fingers alongside their cocks, bucking his hips into Yuuri to hit his prostate. “Yeah, he’s ready for more, Vitya.”

 

“I can’t tell who’s more impatient out of you too, honestly.” Viktor huffed and adjusted himself slightly.

 

They both pulled out enough to keep the tips of their members inside Yuuri, then rammed in suddenly. Yuuri’s back arched instantly and he cried out into the bed, hands scrambling to hold onto the sheets, but it wasn’t long before they gave in and were forced from the corners of the bed and crumbling under Yuuri’s hands. “Come on now, enough of that,” Viktor chided and took his time to pull the sheets out of his fiance’s hands. “How about we give our guest a really good show, hm?” He smirked, moving Yuuri enough for their cocks to slip out of him and repositioning himself on his back and Yuuri lying against him, facing Chris.

 

“The view’s breathtaking already, Vitya.” Chris leaned down over Yuuri to slowly kiss him, slipping his length back inside and stroking his fingers along Yuuri’s gaping entrance enough to get Yuuri to whine into the kiss.

 

Chris pulled back out of the kiss but Yuuri simply followed to give Chris more, and guided Viktor’s cock inside of him as well. “No more waiting, I’m serious now.”

 

Viktor guided Yuuri to lay back down against him and kissed the back of his head. “You’re right my love, we’ll take care of you now, we promise.”

 

Chris was the first to move, taking advantage of Viktor holding Yuuri’s legs up for him to stand in between them and rolled his hips at more demanding pace. Viktor followed from below Yuuri, bucking his hips up into his fiance to match Chris’ pace. Yuuri moaned out at the sensation of being so adamantly fucked and spread wide, already feeling himself coming close. He took his own cock in hand and stroked himself off in a fit of desperation. “More, I need it- give it to me I’m so close..” Yuuri’s low moan trembled into a steadily growing cry and unabashedly pumped his cock quicker. He heard a grunt against his shoulder, and soon Viktor was thrusting into Yuuri faster and faster, Chris digging his fingers into the plump flesh at Yuuri’s thighs and followed the demanding pace as he mumbled out broken French under his breath.

 

There was this hot shot of cum inside Yuuri that made him throw his head back with a shout as he climaxed instantly after, stroking off his leaking cock that spread his cum over his stomach. Viktor was chasing the two men and their high, frantically thrusting into Yuuri again and again until he felt himself releasing and stuffed his cock into his fiance to fill his entrance with cum.

 

There was no denying it, Yuuri’s entrance was _leaking,_ the semen slipped and trailed down onto Viktor’s lap with each subtle movement from either of the three. Finally, they were all spent and the room was quiet with only the sounds of their rapid breathing.

 

Chris, who was attempting to lay on the bed with the other men was immediately stopped, not even allowed to pull out of Yuuri.

 

“No, stay, don’t move an inch out of me.” Yuuri croaked, reaching down to grip Chris’ cock by his base. “Same goes for you, Vitya.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, my Yuuri.” Viktor managed between kissing Yuuri’s neck and shoulder in a soothing gesture.

 

“Yuu-ri!! When can I cuddle with you too?!” Chris pawed at Yuuri’s leg as he pouted.

“You can, Chris, just don’t pull out of me yet. I wanna feel like this more.” Yuuri closed his eyes and rolled his hips to feel the two men’s cocks still deep inside him, apathetic at the mess he could feel leaking out of his entrance. “You both feel so amazing in me.”


End file.
